<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【VN】Motivation by Koenigs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873954">【VN】Motivation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koenigs/pseuds/Koenigs'>Koenigs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koenigs/pseuds/Koenigs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“所以你喜欢被舔到这里。”<br/>他的声音过于笃定，好像尼禄已经变成会仅仅被父亲亲吻就能到达性高潮的坏孩子。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【VN】Motivation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有一些私设，一些疼痛描写，PWP</p><p> </p><p>尼禄知道翠西那样的恶魔可以用魔力具象化衣服，但维吉尔似乎并不是这种类型。他固然大半生都在魔界度过，在这一点上却保留了人类的做法。那件无袖的战斗服在人间也是少见的款式——可维吉尔穿上真是该死的性感。尼禄很清楚维吉尔对他的性吸引力与穿了什么并没有太大关系，他的父亲，那让天地为之震动的半魔，似乎连看向他的目光都有令人窒息的力量。</p><p>但这并不影响他对维吉尔衣柜的好奇。父亲的一切对他来说仿佛是一个又一个的谜团，好奇心使他跃跃欲试将它们一一解开，那些横贯于过去的无法挽回的伤口若隐若现。维吉尔很少主动提起，尼禄知道一些不好的事情曾经发生，但他不打算去问双子中的任何一个，如果他们不想说的话。</p><p>维吉尔正在浴室里洗澡，这给了他一个机会。尼禄略带心虚地摸进父亲的房间（为什么我在自己家里像个小偷？），这里就和他本人一样，冰冷，整洁，不近人情。所有的东西都放在应该的位置上，没有多余的繁复装饰，而这种存在本身就独具美感。维吉尔的衣柜和尼禄想象中其实差不多。黑色、深蓝，成熟且充满力量，优雅而锐利。他的父亲只是站在那里就能吸引一切目光。</p><p>尼禄考虑过自己的兜帽外套是否过于孩子气，而他迫切地想证明自己，也许可以从穿着上，呃，做出一些改变。</p><p>维吉尔的外套闻起来像黑的雪和白的夜。尼禄举起它比划了一下，还是套在了自己身上。维吉尔的房间里没有镜子，易碎又多余，确实算不上必需品。他只好站在玻璃窗前，玻璃影影绰绰反射出他的样子，明明是成年男性的身材，气质上却总是微妙地违和。他摇了摇头脱掉外套，正苦恼于该怎么将这些恢复原状。粗心大意的男孩忘了衣服摆放的顺序，这可能会成为他的失败。</p><p>“你在做什么？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这个场景太色情了，年轻人饱满的大腿紧紧夹着维吉尔的腰侧，被悬空顶在墙上，整个人的重量被父亲有力的小臂托着，后者两根手指已经深深埋进他的屁股，按压摸索着紧窄火热的肠壁。而尼禄牙齿间被迫咬着一片小小的铝箔包装，几分钟后那里面的东西将会被操进他漂亮的屁股。</p><p>尼禄被维吉尔游刃有余的动作撩拨得不上不下，肠肉已经被拓展得足够柔软，足以接纳父亲的阴茎——他几乎开始想念被过分撑开的快感。他抬起眼睛去看维吉尔，长辈完全没有操进来的意思，始终用手指奸淫着他，甚至都没有刻意照顾他的腺体。尼禄委屈得快要哭出来，他像被冷落的小狗一样抽抽鼻子，饱满的大腿肌肉磨蹭父亲的侧腰，扭着腰主动送上弱点。他的动作很快被制止，维吉尔捏着他的下巴，不紧不慢地开口：“如果不想被射在里面的话，你最好乖一点，孩子。”</p><p>“你什么时候开始注意这个了？”尼禄早就懒得管那个多余的套子，烦躁地吻上维吉尔单薄的嘴唇：“快点给我。”</p><p>他被长辈低笑着反客为主的激烈湿吻搞得意识模糊，维吉尔抱着他坐到床边，干脆地抽出手指，却并没有要脱衣服的意思。<br/>
尼禄领会了他的意思，在心里愤怒地爆了句脏话，可以算得上急切地扯开维吉尔松松系上的浴袍腰带，顺着父亲结实可靠的胸膛一路亲吻到小腹。年轻人挺翘的鼻尖跟着划过嘴唇亲吻过的地方，刚刚清洗过的身体带着清淡的皂香，安定得几乎不像是维吉尔了。</p><p>于是他就着这个姿势抬起头看了看自己的父亲。男孩年轻的脸和正在做的事形成了鲜明的反差，从维吉尔的视角，他看上去天真又放荡。</p><p>尼禄眨眨眼睛，故意用脸颊蹭了蹭维吉尔半勃的阴茎，伸出嫩红的舌尖，从顶端沿着冠状沟舔下，亲吻沉甸甸的囊袋。直到这根东西变成他想要的硬度，尼禄直起上身低下脑袋，小心翼翼地收起牙齿，试图将阴茎整个吞入。他把口交做成了一场专为父亲献上的表演。</p><p>比起性器官被湿热口腔无微不至舔吸的快感，尼禄迫切又直白的索取更能取悦他。维吉尔的手指穿过修剪得短短的头发，下意识地揉乱幼崽的脑袋，又从头顶摩挲到后脑。尼禄因指尖的力度过电一般颤抖着，被半强迫地吞得更深。完全勃起的阴茎几乎要弄伤他脆弱柔软的舌根和咽喉，无法吞咽的口水顺着嘴角滴下，被维吉尔抹掉擦在他的乳尖。</p><p>然而父亲似乎并不想这么快射给他。尼禄被拉起来趴好，被指奸过的后穴翕动着收缩，维吉尔牵着他的手摸到那个已经准备好的入口，他的两根手指被推入，感受到自己内部热情又讨好地吸吮。维吉尔感受到的也是这样吗？他的里面吸得那么用力，渴求父亲给予的一切，可这些还远远不够。</p><p>他的上半身失去支撑倒进床铺里，脑袋埋进维吉尔的外套，手指一下一下用力操着自己。直到现在他也没有真正被填满，尼禄不满地绷紧大腿，试图再加进一根手指。</p><p>“不要急躁，尼禄。”看了这么久的色情表演，维吉尔的声音听起来更加低沉。他将手指埋进尼禄已经被操开的穴口，推挤着他的摩擦腺体。</p><p>“这里是你的前列腺，记住这个位置。以后你可以通过自己刺激这里获得快感。”</p><p>年长者的声音毫无起伏，手指却快速有力地插弄揉按孩子过分热情的肠道。尼禄的内部因为突然激烈的刺激抽搐着缩紧，身体绷紧又放松下来，腰也慢慢塌下去，脑袋无力地蹭着床单，像是配合父亲的性教育一般达到了高潮。</p><p>尼禄没能休息太久。他终于如愿以偿被真正填满。泥泞的后穴被维吉尔粗暴地操干，逼出混乱颤抖的鼻音。他被按着转到面对面的体位，双腿就自动训练有素地环上年长者的腰。</p><p>维吉尔的舌尖划过他的耳廓，又缓慢舔进去，含着他的耳垂吮吸，满意地感受到后穴一下子绞紧，肠肉痉挛着地吸裹住他的阴茎，夹在小腹间的性器颤抖着淌出清液。</p><p>“所以你喜欢被舔到这里。”</p><p>他的声音过于笃定，好像尼禄已经变成会仅仅被父亲亲吻就能到达性高潮的坏孩子。尼禄因为羞耻感攥紧了手指：“你他妈的废话真多……啊！”</p><p>尼禄伸出手去触碰自己的阴茎，却在半途被捉住按过头顶，紧接着一阵剧痛贯穿了他。</p><p>维吉尔不知什么时候抽出了鳞甲锐利的尾巴，尖锐的尾巴尖钉穿他的手掌。幼崽几乎被这一下逼出眼泪，终于不再尝试挑衅父亲的权威。</p><p>年长者收回尾巴，满意于尼禄来之不易的顺服，将他抱进怀里，手指揉捏着年轻人后颈：“这才是我的好孩子。”</p><p>尼禄把脸迈进父亲的颈窝，只露出泛红的耳朵尖，湿润鼻尖蹭在父亲突出的锁骨上，呼出滚烫的热气。年长的半魔捉住他酸软右手，从指尖开始轻轻舔去香甜的血液，年轻人的右臂被他握着，像是后怕一样本能地瑟缩。他的目光落下去。</p><p>“……维吉尔？”</p><p>尼禄叫到沙哑的声音闷在父亲怀里，这孩子太敏感了，他在父亲放开之前主动握住那常年冰冷的手，维吉尔的心脏几乎为此震颤。男孩肉感的大腿重新夹紧，完全交出身体的控制权。他如愿以偿得到自己想要的，毫无保留地接受父亲的欲望和亲吻，后穴被操得翻红熟透，像失禁一样断断续续地流水，又被维吉尔的阴茎堵住。</p><p>“你应该叫我什么，孩子？”</p><p>“……父亲……啊！Papa……呜……”</p><p>被操得神志不清失去语言能力的大脑很难继续思考，尼禄崩溃地呜咽着爸爸的名字，毛茸茸的脑袋胡乱磨蹭着，像是要甩掉这令人窒息的快感。尼禄的服从完全喂饱了他的控制欲。维吉尔的手握着尼禄的，摩擦着正在激烈交合的地方，淌出来的水沾湿手指，几乎要陷进穴口。幼崽从喉咙深处发出不满的呼噜声，本就被撑到极限的括约肌又被从外面刺激，尼禄一口咬在维吉尔的肩窝，被父亲送上高潮。</p><p>维吉尔将他按在怀里，顶着高潮中快速收缩的穴肉往更深处操了几下，每次粗鲁地蹭过前列腺都能榨出男孩带着哭腔的喊叫。尼禄早就没了力气，甚至无法控制肌肉，可长辈的怀抱让他安心。被这孩子依赖并交出一切的感觉太好了，维吉尔咬着尼禄上下滚动的喉结，抵着他的结肠处射精，而怀里高热的身体一一予以反馈。</p><p>这实在是太过了，尼禄的腹部很快被浓稠的精液撑起一个色情的弧度。维吉尔侧过头去亲吻尼禄。手指插入他短短的银色发丝轻轻拉扯调整到更舒服的姿势，然后扣住他的后脑施予深吻。尼禄在刚刚过于激烈的性事中几乎耗光全部体力，只好任由他动作。父亲射过一次稍微疲软下去的性器还埋在他体内，射进去的东西实在是太多了，他不适地动了动腰，被难以言喻的饱胀感僵硬在原地，粘稠的体液从被干到红肿的穴口挤出，顺着臀缝滴落在乱糟糟的床单和外套上，有一些淌到大腿内侧，被维吉尔好心地抹掉。</p><p>“下次你可以穿着它。”</p><p>尼禄眨眨眼睛，迟缓地注意到那件被他觊觎的，维吉尔的外套正皱巴巴地摊在旁边，溅上去的白色液体在深蓝底色上格外显眼。尼禄的耳朵尖红了。</p><p>“好啊。”他说。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>